EDWARD THOUGHTS AND FEELING ABOUT BELLA
by MiaMelibne
Summary: EDWARD POV, It starts in my mine aleast when Bella is pregnant with Renesmee
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't anything from Twilight saga except for the books and movie cd , everything else belongs to THE TWILIGHT MISTRESS, MRS. STEPHANIE MEYERS.

This story is base on Edward point of view, thoughts, and feelings. For me I was picturing Bella pregnant with Nessie, when Edward Point of View started. I hope you understand what I am saying here.

EDWARDPOV:

I, sit here watching her sleep and wonder why she loves me so.

She has been chase by our kind, my kind.

She has almost lost her life to Laurent, Irina, Victoria, and the Volturi ,yet she's still her by my side.

The plan was to married and she would become a vampire after, the honeymoon.

I still can't read her mind, understand her feelings, or why she loves me so. If only I could read her mind, to know why.

I know why I love her so, it's because she takes a bad day and makes it better. She makes everything in this life worth living for. She makes me feel like I have a soul.

Yet all I feel like, is that I have cause her nothing but pain, heartache, and now eventually death.

She has proved to me time and time, again how much she can handle my life. In a way she has become my the savior of my soul.

First by taking on Laurent, then the Volturi , along with Victoria, and Irina.

She has face stuff that would scare most vampires, let alone mere mortals. It seems like she's trying to always prove something to me or my family. She does not understand that she does not need to prove anything to anyone.

Yet here she is again. Willing to hold on to this monster, that we created. This thing that she calls a baby. Why? Because it is MINE.

I tried to get through to her, even by using Jacob. I even want so far as to be willing to let Jacob touch her so she could have that baby she wanted, and trusted me I want to kill Jacob for his thoughts about that. But I was willing to do it, if it meant that she would live and give up this monster that was killing her.

I can't understand why she wouldn't want to give up this 'SO CALLED BABY'. Although Rose , Alice, Esme, and even Bella has tried to make me understand that it is because this 'SO CALLED BABY', is mine.

OH MY GOD, I have to get this thing out of her. It's breaking her bones. It is trying to KILL her, it will KILL her.

Just a little while ago, I was finally talking to this baby, our baby. I felt it moved. I felt it understand and try to not to hurt her. Most of all I felt it's love for MY BELLA, that I thought only I could express.

Jacob yelling at me, to saved her. Rosalie yelling at me to save the baby. I wish Carlisle was here to help. What do I do?, Oh what do I do.

I am trying to save my Bella. Now Jacob and Rosalie are yelling at each other, and I still don't know how to save MY BELLA.

Oh my I had to cut MY BELLA open. The blood was everywhere. I had to resist the burning urge in my throat and my veins . I removed the baby from her belly and Rosalie ran with the little Monster who killed MY BELLA, along with Jacob.

I had to do the hardest thing in my life and that was save MY BELLA by making her a VAMPIRE. I wonder if Carlisle felt the same way with each of us.

I put the venom in her body as I bit her all over, then directly in to her heart with a needle. I made her HEART, COLD like MINE, although I don't think her HEART could ever be COLD like MINE.

I have been down to see our beautiful daughter only once. Now I understand why she fought so hard to bring that baby, Renesmee in to this world.

Now I pray, although I do not have a soul, I pray for MY BELLA to live. She has been unconscious

For two days now and I cannot understand why she wouldn't wake up. Carlisle cannot understand why either, but he is sure I did everything right.

Wait did I just see her eyes MOVED. Oh my god I did. She's really moving. Now she is sitting up, and I don't even notice as the family comes in but they do and I as I kiss MY BELLA for the very first time of her being a vampire. The kiss is AMAZING, but I have to tell her not to hurt me now. But who cares as long as she's alive.

The family suggest we go hunting, although MY BELLA wants to see our daughter. But finally we convince her to go hunting and as she drops from the window with that outfit on , that Alice insisted on. She is the most graceful thing in the world. SHE IS MY BELLA, MY SOULMATE, MY FOREVER!!

A/N: AGAIN DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONG TO MISTRESS STEPHANIE MEYERS, THE TWILIGHT CREATER. PLZ REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

I have written a new fanfic for Hunger Games go read it please and** REVIEW**: .net/s/7915969/1/Daisy_Melark_Hawthorne_My_story

FOR ME, and maybe I will have Edward, Peeta or someone of your choosing Flash you.

(SORRY FLASHING will not actually HAPPEN, but Please still REVIEW)

Thank you mia/Sarahjane/Piper


End file.
